אלאדין
היער המכושף הבקתה שלו |מקצוע = ג'יני גנב |סוג = בן אנוש |צבע שיער = חום כהה |צבע עיניים = חום כהה |מגולם עי = דניז אקדניז |firstappearance = המושיע |הופעה ראשונה = המושיע |latestappearance = צאתכם לשלום מסטוריברוק |הופעה אחרונה = צאתכם לשלום מסטוריברוק }} היער המכושף הבקתה שלו |מקצוע = ג'יני גנב |סוג = בן אנוש |צבע שיער = חום כהה |צבע עיניים = חום כהה |מגולם עי = דניז אקדניז |firstappearance = המושיע |הופעה ראשונה = המושיע |latestappearance = צאתכם לשלום מסטוריברוק |הופעה אחרונה = צאתכם לשלום מסטוריברוק }} הנסיך אלאדין, הידוע גם כהיהלום הגולמי, ידוע לשעבר כהמושיע וידוע לזמן קצר כהג'יני של אגרבה, הוא דמות בסדרה עד עצם היום הזה. הוא מופיע לראשונה בפרק הראשון של העונה השישית והא מגולם על ידי הכוכב האורח דניז אקדניז. אלאדין מבוסס על הדמות בעלת אותו שם ועל הג'יני מ''סיפורי אלף לילה ולילה, ומהסרט של דיסני ''אלאדין. הוא גם אבולוציה לאלי באבא מ''עלי באבא וארבעים השודדים . היסטוריה בנקודה כלשהי, אלאדין נהיה נסיך. בתקופה מאוחרת יותר, אלאדין מפתח רעידות יד בגלל תפקידו כמושיע. בסופו של דבר הוא מתחבא במחבוא במדבר, איפה שאורקל שומרת עליו. שליח ממלכה בא לבקש עזרה מהמושיע, אבל ג'אפר שורף את האיש, לפני שהוא מטיח את אורקל על הרצפה ללא הכרה ומתעמת עם אלדין עצמו. לאחר שג'אפר מתגרה במושיע בגלל מצבו המוחלש מאוד, אלאדין מבקש ממנו להרוג אותו ולסיים את זה כבר, עם זאת, ג'אפר במקום זאת מבקש להתענג על הכאב שהוא מרגיש כעת. ג'פר ממשיך ונזכר כיצד נפגשו ואיך זה הותיר בו את הרושם שלאלאדין היה כבוד, הוא מוצא את זה אירוני בהתחשב בתפקידו הנוכחי של אלאדין כמושיע מחייב אותו להיות חסר אנוש ללא צורך עד כדי תשישות. אלדין מבין את המילים האלה בשקט, ג'אפר מדגיש את התוצאה הקטלנית והבלתי נמנעת עבור כל המושיעים, ואת כך שלאף אחד מהם לא יהיה סוף טוב. ג'אפר עוזב לאחר שהוא אומר לאלאדין באדישות "לשמור על עצמו", כף ידו של אלאדין מתחילה לרעוד באלימות בסופו של דבר, אלאדין נכנע לפיתוי ומשתמש במספריים כדי לעצור את מותו הקרב ובא, מה שגורם לו לא להיות יותר המושיע. כאשר אגרבה נפלה, הוא בורח אל היער המכושף, איפה שבשלב מסוים, הוא מועבר אל ממלכה אחרת על ידי אחת מהקללות האפלות. }} אלאדין מבלה עם יסמין במסעדה, where she attempts to persuade him into helping Agrabah even though he's not the Savior anymore. He refuses to consider it and then leaves without telling her where he is going. With intentions of running away, he breaks into a car and pockets a wallet, just as Emma tracks him down. She shows him the repaired town sign, which she damaged by crashing her car into after trying to flee Storybrooke because she was too scared to accept her role as Savior. Aladdin asks what he should do instead of running away, and Emma suggests he can face the people he disappointed and take responsibility for his mistakes. He admits feeling guilty for Agrabah's demise, with no idea how to begin fixing things, since he doesn't know what happened there. After Emma tells him to find out what caused Agrabah's fall, Aladdin makes up with Jasmine and learns from her that Agrabah mysteriously disappeared during her trip back from a neighboring kingdom. When a pregnant Belle wishes to flee to the Enchanted Forest to get away from Mr. Gold, she and Zelena enlist Aladdin's help to fetch the Sorcerer's wand from the pawnshop. Jasmine objects to the plan because she wants Aladdin to focus on finding Agrabah, but Zelena points out that Aladdin owes a favor since it's his fault the shears have since ended up in Mr. Gold's hands. With convincing from Belle, Aladdin breaks into the shop while Mr. Gold is spinning in the backroom. He becomes distracted looking at the strands of gold that Mr. Gold has spun, but manages to hide before the man notices him. Aladdin finds the wand in a drawer, and before leaving, he also takes a genie lamp with him as well. After the wand is given to Belle, he and Jasmine take a stroll on the streets. Jasmine is impressed by Aladdin's heroism in helping a friend in need, which makes her regret how caught up she got about the mission with Agrabah. He believes it's good she cares about her kingdom and then gives her the genie lamp. Jasmine asks if the lamp still holds the same genie that Aladdin once knew, however, he confirms his "old pal" has moved on and that perhaps whoever is in it now can help her instead. After Jasmine summons the genie out, only to find there is no one in the lamp, Aladdin willingly becomes a genie by clasping the genie bracelets on himself. He decides that being one is not such a terrible fate if, either way, he can help Jasmine. Once Aladdin is turned into a genie, he is sent into the lamp. Unknown to Aladdin, the Evil Queen kidnaps Jasmine and steals the lamp from her, making her the owner of the lamp. In a face-off against the heroes, the Queen summons out Aladdin and uses a wish to grant Emma's wish of having never been the Savior. Aladdin hesitates for a moment but apologizes because he cannot disobey the command, before fulfilling the wish, which causes Emma to disappear. The Queen relocates to the mayor's office, where she has Aladdin make her an appletini, and coyly suggests that they can "explore" their master-genie relationship. He rebuffs her advances by placing the appletini in her hand, but when she attempts to flirt with him again in front of Regina, he openly expresses disgust at her insinuations. After giving Regina her appletini, the Queen tells Aladdin to make her another one. Regina, instead of being won over by the Queen, reveals that because they are the same person, she is also a master of the lamp, meaning she can make wishes too. She uses the second wish to be taken to where Emma is, which Aladdin gladly grants. During David's duel with the Queen, he becomes the lamp's new owner and uses a wish to give the Queen exactly what she deserves. Aladdin grants the wish, but nothing happens, seemingly because of the wish's double meaning. After the Queen retreats when Jasmine, Hook, and Henry show up, David forfeits the lamp to Jasmine so she can use it to find Agrabah. Henry bids farewell to Aladdin and Jasmine, but Aladdin insists they will be back. He then hands Henry a scarab to give to Emma, stating that the item is a gift from one Savior to another. With Aladdin's support, Jasmine makes her first wish to bring both of them to Agrabah. With Jasmine's first wish granted, she and Aladdin are taken to the Enchanted Forest, with the ring containing Agrabah appearing in Jasmine's pocket, although neither of them notices this. After days of fruitlessly searching for Agrabah, Aladdin suspects the wish didn't work as intended and suggests to Jasmine that she can make a new home in Storybrooke. He hints that perhaps they can be together there as well, and Jasmine is momentarily drawn in by the idea before she rebuffs him by walking away to continue her search. Frustrated, Aladdin questions how many times she is going to reject him and even asks what she is so afraid of, to which Jasmine denies she is afraid and accuses him of having an inflated ego. When Aladdin tries to convince her otherwise, Jasmine pulls away, causing the ring to drop from her pocket. Jasmine believes the wish returned the ring to her as a reminder of how she failed her people, and as she wipes away her tears, she spots a rowboat, which prompts her into deciding to be rid of the lamp for good. As Aladdin rows out to sea, Jasmine tells him to paddle further before she wishes him free and disposes of the lamp. He stops rowing to caution her about the rough waters and the possibility they may both drown if the boat goes overboard since they can't swim, while Jasmine thinks he is making excuses and then asks him to hand her the oars so she can row instead. Before Aladdin can do this, he sees a kraken's tentacle reaching for Jasmine and pushes her out of its way. After they fend off the Kraken, the Nautilus surfaces from underwater and Hook invites them aboard. Having lost the chance to get kraken's blood to use for returning to Emma in Storybrooke, Hook asks if Jasmine can wish him home, but Aladdin objects, explaining that it likely won't work since the wish to find Agrabah did nothing for them. Aladdin is stunned by Jasmine's admission that Jafar is responsible for Agrabah's disappearance, but accepts her reasons when she reveals she is terrified of the sorcerer, who took everything from her. Later, Jasmine secretly confesses to Hook that she feels she doesn't deserve Aladdin's love because of her failings with Agrabah. Aladdin, curious about Jasmine's chat with the pirate, asks Hook if the princess mentioned him. In response, Hook notes that Aladdin and Jasmine are obviously in love with each other and are terrible at communicating. When the Nautilus begins flooding with water, Jasmine uses her second wish to take all of them to a nearby island, where she, Aladdin and Hook part ways from Nemo's crew, before finding Ariel, who possesses the lamp housing Jafar. Confident that she can defeat Jafar with three heroes by her side, Jasmine summons out Jafar, but this allows the sorcerer to break his genie curse. Aladdin, along with Ariel and Hook, are knocked out by Jafar's magic, but Jasmine defeats the sorcerer by turning him into a staff. Rather than using the third wish to restore Agrabah or free Aladdin, Jasmine kisses Aladdin to evoke the power of true love, causing Agrabah's revival and the undoing of Aladdin's genie curse. }} }} }} יכולות קסומות יכולות קסומות לשעבר טריוויה |-|הערות הפקה= הערות הפקה *His casting call name was "Sinbad". **Sinbad the Sailor is also a well-known character from ''One Thousand and One Nights. *The casting call describes him as "a 30-something Middle Eastern/Arabic or Northern African male to play a roguishly charming and quick-witted hero who knows the power of kindness but as of late has lost faith in his ability to lead his people". |-|הזכרות תרבותיות= דיסני *Mirza wears similar prince attire to Disney's Aladdin. *Aladdin tells Jasmine, "I could show you the world", referencing the song "A Whole New World" from Disney's Aladdin. *After Aladdin and Princess Jasmine become a couple, Aladdin wears similar prince attire to his Disney counterpart.File:621JasmineAladdin.png |-|הערות סט= הערות לבוש *When Jasmine is in Mary Margaret's apartment with Emma and the others, discussing a plan to find Aladdin, Aladdin's fez is sitting on the table.File:605MyPartNow.png הופעות Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. הערות והפניות fr:Aladdin nl:Aladdin ru:Аладдин